How Long Is Forever?
by Chaosdablkcat
Summary: An A/U crossover of Being Human: Season One/Episode Six and now the smallest spoiler for Season Two and Torchwood: Season Two/Episode Four. Please note: This story has been completely changed. The details are listed in the author's notes in the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat****

Pairing: Jack/Ianto****

Rating: M****

Summary: Torchwood/Being Human Crossover****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the BBC

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

**Author's Notes:** I've always liked the premise of this story but, I fully admit that the actual story itself was complete rubbish. So I decided to tweak (completely re-write) several of the weaker parts. Also with Being Human now in it's second season I found the need to change the name of one of the _major_ characters in the story.

**_*Mild Spoiler Alert for season two of Being Human*_:** The character known as _"Canteen Girl"_ in season one and _"Lucy Potter"_ in this story has now been re-named _"Cara"_ in season two. (So I had to change that part of the story as well.)

And finally, after numerous complaints about how much I desperately needed the help of a talented beta reader (because spell check can only do so much). I now have Kaseykc as my beta. She has worked very hard to give my work a more polished look and a "British" voice.

So in conclusion, I _really_ recommend that everyone re-read this story. (You'll be completely lost if you don't!) If you like the improvements, please let Kaseykc know and please note: There will "brand new" chapters coming soon!

(thank you for your patience)

~ Chaosdablkcat

* * *

Jack looked down at the pale lifeless form of his lover. His naked body was covered with only a thin white sheet as he laid the cold hard autopsy table. Ianto's porcelain-like, youthful face looked so peaceful; it appeared almost as if he was sleeping.

"This is all my fault, I should have never brought you to that horrible place," he whispered as his lips brushed the younger man's forehead.

They were alone in the hub as Jack waited for something, anything to happen. It had been three days since Ianto's death and he was still, foolishly, waiting for some signs of life.

"Baby you're starting to really scare me now. Come back to me...I need you...sweetheart, PLEASE!!!" his voice rising in panic as he clutched his cool lifeless hands.

There was a small voice his head that told him to wait. That Ianto would be coming back and they would soon be together again. But the reality of the situation was finally sinking in. His beautiful boy was gone.

He would never again be able smell the distinct scent of his aftershave. See the way the colour would spread across his cheeks as he blushed whenever Jack teased him. Taste his erotic sweet coffee and cream flavoured kisses. Feel the way his body would tremble like a colt as he rode out the throes of orgasm underneath Jack after they made love. Or hear his soft voice whisper those wonderful Welsh vowels just one more time.

Sobbing in despair Jack kissed his lovers cold lips one more time and walked away from the table. As soon as he had turned his back there was the sound of a frightened gasp and sudden panting behind him. Ianto was now sitting up on the table in wild-eyed horror.

"Jack....what happened to me?" he whispered, panting with tears in his _blue_-eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Earlier...**

The entire Torchwood team was on its way towards Bristol, England to investigate a strange rumour that Ianto had discovered during one of his daily internet sweeps.

There were several conflicting reports of a young orderly at a local hospital who had checked into A& with a huge gaping chest wound. The reports stated that he was awake and talking when he was admitted but, when they hooked any medical equipment to him he registered as being dead.

In spite of several tests, the hospital's staff were completely baffled over the young man's strange condition. Suddenly, for no logically apparent reason, his chest wound healed well enough that he was able to check himself out of the hospital only hours later. And from all appearances, he seemed to have recovered just fine.

"How much further Tea Boy, my bum is going numb," Owen whined from the backseat.

"We're less than ten minutes away from the hospital. You're going to be fine," Ianto replied, "I swear it's like travelling with a five year old," he whispered to his Captain.

"I heard that!"

"Good, maybe you can quit acting like a big baby."

"Stuff it Tea Boy!"

"Must you two fight the _every_ time we take an extended car trip outside the city?" Tosh asked not bothering to look up from her laptop.

"You know better than trying to reason with boys once they get started, Tosh. It's like trying to talk to a couple of two year olds," Gwen giggled to the other woman, "Ouch!"

"Jack. Owen punched me!" She said childishly, as she rubbed where the blow had painlessly landed on her arm for effect.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"You kids better knock it off right now or I'll stop this car," Jack teased in mockingly harsh tone.

He burst into laughter after Owen blew a raspberry behind his head in response. Personally Jack loved it whenever the team allowed themselves to regress into such childish antics; much to Ianto's noticeable annoyance, which for some unfathomable reason also delighted him.

Gwen and Tosh looked over at the doctor and rolling their eyes and giggling at his childish behaviour. Meanwhile Ianto glanced at the older man with an irritated look.

'_He's such a child,'_ He thought to himself deeply annoyed.

The doctor was really starting to get on his last nerve. For some strange reason he had been on edge the entire trip and Owen's behaviour was really not helping matters. There were times when he seriously wondered if he was the only true adult in their group.

When they arrived minutes later at the hospital, it was decided to save time that Gwen and Tosh would stay and interview hospital staff while the others travelled a few more blocks to the "victim's" house to interview him there.

"You know this is a completely pointless trip," Gwen said to Tosh rolling her eyes in frustration as the SUV carrying the rest of the team drove away.

"I'm sure it is but, the quicker we get the interviews done the faster we can get home," Her companion replied back with a small sigh.

'_God, I hope she's not going to complain this whole trip,'_ Tosh thought to herself as she followed Gwen into the hospital's lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later the boys pulled the SUV up to a large peachy-pink house that sat on the corner at the end of the street.

"That's a hideous colour to paint a house," Owen said as they exited the SUV.

"Yes it is, but don't embarrass us by pointing out this fact to the people who live here, please," Jack said giving a disapproving look to the young doctor.

"Give me a little credit Jack. You know I do have _some_ manners," Owen snapped as he and Ianto started unloading equipment from the back of the vehicle.

"Could've fooled me," Ianto quipped beside him.

"Shut it, Tea Boy!" The doctor growled to the younger man who rolled his eyes back at him in response.

Jack chuckled at their antics softly to himself as he knocked on the front door.

A baby-faced young man wearing glasses answered the door looking more than a little scared. He was greeted with a dazzling smile and smooth American accent as the man dressed in an RAF coat stood in his doorway. "Does a John Mitchell live here?" Jack inquired.

"May I ask who's calling please?" The young man asked nervously looking around at the other two men unloading equipment from the back of a large black SUV.

"Oh, I understand that Mr. Mitchell suffered a serious injury only a few days ago. We're just checking to make sure that he's okay," Jack said walking through the doorway uninvited.

"But you didn't say what agency you work for," Said George, annoyed at the Captain's rudeness.

Entering the house Jack found a young couple sitting on a sofa in the living room on the left. The man was unusually pale with long dark hair and a scruffy beard. Jack thought it was odd that he was wearing a jacket and gloves inside the house. His companion was a beautiful young woman with full lips, cafe-a-late skin and dark curls. She was dressed in some sort of loose gray shroud that fell off her shoulder.

"John Mitchell I presume," Jack said in a loud friendly voice as he walked toward the couple hand extended in a friendly manner.

"Just call me Mitchell," the younger man said as he gingerly shook his hand "This is Annie Sawyer," he said gesturing towards his companion, "And that's our roommate George Sands at the door. Now would you mind telling us who you are exactly?"

Jack let go of Mitchell's hand and then suavely kissed Annie's shyly offered hand. He was surprised at how cold they were when he touched them.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. My team and I have come by to ask a few questions about your unusual hospital stay a few nights ago," Jack said smoothly looking for any kind of reaction from any of the roommates.

"Oh it was nothing really... nothing more than a scratch. It just bled heavily and I think because it was my co-workers working on me everyone just overreacted just a bit," Mitchell rambled nervously to the Captain. The two other roommates also chipped in with their explanations.

Jack knew something was wrong by the way that the three roommates suddenly started talking all at once. Desperately trying to assure him that the official reports were all wrong and that any odd occurrences that happened during Mitchell's hospital stay were completely blown out of proportion; they were still denying that there had been anything unusual about his injuries when Owen finally joined him inside.

Seeing the obvious nervousness of his prospective patient Owen decided to put forth his best bedside manner explaining to everyone his medical background and how he just wanted to give Mitchell a quick check-up. Then ask him a few simple questions, so they could be on their way when Ianto came into the foyer with the rest of Owen's equipment.

The sound of broken instruments pulled everyone's attention to the younger man who had dropped the case that he had been carrying. Ianto was panting hard with a look of absolute terror on his face as he looked back and forth between the roommates.

"What the hell are you?" He whispered, slowly backing away toward the kitchen behind him in absolute horror.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ianto what's wrong?" Jack asked as he rushed to the younger man's side in a heartbeat. He saw the fear in his lover's eyes and wondered what would terrorize the normally unflappable young man.

"They're monsters Jack! Can't you see it! We've got to leave right now!" He cried, clinging to the older man, "We shouldn't have come here," He whimpered like a child into Jack's neck, as pulled him down towards the floor.

Owen, Mitchell, Annie and George slowly approached the couple who were now sitting on the floor. Jack was looking shocked as rocked and petted the now hysterical young man, "I'm sorry but, I have no idea what's wrong with him," He told the others as he tried desperately to calm his lover.

"Is your friend physic?" Mitchell asked already knowing the truth.

"He's slightly empathic," Jack said looking at the other man in wonder, "How did you know that?" He asked now worried.

"Oh... that explains a lot," Mitchell said with a small sad smile, "Your friend can sense our unnaturalness which is why he's afraid. Empaths and physics can see us for what we are as supernatural beings."

'What!!!" Jack and Owen exclaimed in shocked unison.

"That's nonsense. I'm a stronger physic than he is and you seem perfectly normal to me," Jack snapped at the man.

"You must have better control of your abilities than he does. I know it sounds weird but if you lower your guards you may be able to understand what I'm talking about. He can tell that George is a werewolf, Annie's a ghost and I'm a vampire," Mitchell said patiently to the two men staring at him.

Jack took the man at his word and lowered his mental defences. He felt there was something odd about the trio but he didn't find them the least bit terrifying. He was unsure of what to think.

"Are you all mental? There's no such thing as monsters," Owen suddenly snapped.

"So your co-worker makes a regular habit of cringing in terror whenever he meets new people?" Annie asked defiantly.

Owen held his tongue. The truth was Ianto was normally the coolest headed one on the entire team. He'd only seen him this upset only twice before. The first time was when the team had discovered Lisa. The second time was when the cannibals were about to slaughter him. Ianto was almost always in complete control. It was the one thing about the young man that truly got on Owen's nerves.

"Okay I have a question for you; if you're a vampire, how can you be walking around in the daylight?"Owen asked sceptically.

"I guess a demonstration is in order then?" Mitchell said as he extended his fangs and his eyes turned solid black, "who do you think started the legends in the first place? We planted false rumours along with the truth to prevent the general population from knowing the whole, full truth."

"I can walk in the day although sunlight tends to hurt my eyes. So, I simply wear sunglasses when I'm outside. I can sometimes touch religious symbols depending on the intentions of the person using them. It's true that I no longer cast a reflection. I still enjoy consuming real food and drink although I do occasionally hunger for human blood."

"In many ways my vampirism is a lot like being an alcoholic. I don't need to feed on human blood to live I simply crave it constantly. I don't like myself when I feed on blood so I choose not to. Like any dependency I simply must take it one day at a time."

"George is like any other regular bloke except on the one night of the month when the moon is full. We simply keep him safely locked up that one night when he transforms. He really is a sweetheart when you get to know him," Mitchell said with small smile on his once again human face.

"Annie was killed by her fiancée here in this house, when she found out about his cheating on her. She was trapped for ages unable to interact with the physical plane. It took her forever just to be able to be seen by "normal" people after she died. It's now almost like before she died she can be seen and touched by others," he said looking at her with affection.

"We are trying to live a normal life here. We aren't trying to hurt anyone and we just want to be left alone," He said looking deep into Jack's eyes, "hold on, there's something strange about you too."

"I can tell you're older than me," He said with a gasp, "way older than me, plus what's that smell?"

"He has a smell?" Annie asked confused.

"Oh yeah, He smells delicious!" George said with a dreamy, faraway smile, "Oh... Oh... I'm sorry I have no idea why I just said that," he squeaked embarrassed.

"Although we were trying to deny it earlier, the reason why I registered as dead when the doctor's hooked me up to the medical equipment is because I have no heartbeat," Mitchell lifted his shirt to show the men his completely healed chest, "You wanted an explanation about what happened at the hospital a couple of days ago. The answer is that I am a vampire whether you accept it or not. Or do you have a better explanation of how I could be cured of an open chest wound in less than a week?"

Ianto was finally beginning to calm down, much to Jack's relief. Ianto looked at the roommates with wide red-rimmed eyes. His head hurt a lot and he couldn't help that he was terrorized by the very sight of the trio.

"Why am I so afraid of you?" He asked trying to control his unreasonable fears, "I'm so sorry about my behaviour. You haven't done anything to me but I'm absolutely horrified to be in the same room as you," he said confused.

Jack could feel Ianto trembling in his arms. He kissed the younger man's forehead with deep affection and stood up. He then offered his hand to the younger man and pulled him off of the floor. He was unsure what to do next after Mitchell's sudden confession when his communicator beeped in his ear.

"Jack, are you still at John Mitchell's residence?" Tosh questioned.

"Yes, we're still here. Is there something wrong?"

"You have to get back to the hospital right now. Over two dozen patients and staff have just been found on one of the wards completely drained of all of their blood," she said in horror.

"We'll be there in less than five minutes," he snapped into his blue tooth stopping the conversation.

"There's an emergency at the hospital we've got to leave now," Jack glowered at the vampire, "You're coming with us to the hospital and explaining why there are suddenly dozens of patients becoming bloodless corpses."

He then grabbed Mitchell by the elbow and escorted from the house to the SUV outside. Ianto and Owen scrambled to collect all of the scattered medical equipment and join the other men in the vehicle.

George closed the door behind them and then turned to face Annie, "We are so dead," he said with tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note****: **Smallest bit of profanity in this chapter. (You've been warned!) Also _**Schadenfreude**_ is the German term for "shameful joy" or taking pleasure in the suffering of others.

* * *

Gwen Cooper was furious and Tosh couldn't be more pleased. She knew _schadenfreude_ was wrong but she couldn't help herself. After Gwen's huge scene with Jack and the team (during the whole incident with the space whale last week). Tosh was enjoying watching Gwen squirm. She really didn't hate Gwen but sometimes the woman's arrogance gave her such a headache. She often found the desire to slap her to be almost unbearable.

Once the pair had arrived at the hospital Gwen had decided that she would lead the investigation; and much to Gwen's horror, the hospital was not willing to cooperate. They had been sent to talk to the A & E matron on duty. Although the small woman gave the impression of being the soft, grandmotherly type she made it perfectly clear that she didn't have the time or the patience to waste on them and wouldn't help their investigation at all.

Gwen wasn't used to not getting exactly what she wanted and couldn't contain her displeasure. Instead of trying to be tactful, Gwen had unfortunately lost her cool during her argument with the matron. Which had resulted in the calling of the hospital's solicitors to see if she could legally be forced to answer any of Torchwood's questions at all. Tosh tried desperately to not to burst out laughing at the look on Gwen's face as the older woman started dialling the phone.

They were currently in a cramped office that the woman had ushered them into while she placed her call. Tosh stood just inside the doorway looking at the nursing station two doors down from where she was; if she could only have a few minutes on the computer there she was positive she'd be able to retrieve the information that they needed with_out_ any major drama.

The matron and Gwen were now arguing back and forth on speaker phone with the solicitor when suddenly a series of alarms went off. Everyone fled the nurse's station and flew down the hall through a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway. Tosh glanced at her watch and thought that this would be the perfect time to slip onto the computer.

Pulling out a small piece of alien tech that Jack had dubbed "Tosh's Sonic Screwdriver" she pointed the slim silver pencil-like device at the CCTV-cameras at the nurse's station and switched them off. Once she was sure it was safe she raced to the computer and went to work. When she saw the post-it with the account name and password stuck onto the monitor she could barely contain her laughter. In less than three minutes she had e-mailed all the important information and records they needed to her computer at the hub and to her own PDA.

Proud of herself she quickly slipped back to the doorway and turned the cameras back on. She noticed that Gwen and the matron were still going at it when she glanced again at her watch. It occurred to her that the alarms had been going off for nearly ten minutes now and there still wasn't anyone back at the nurse's station.

'_Something's not right here' _She thought to herself.

After another minute she approached the matron and mentioned the alarms. For half a second the woman looked confused then she suddenly flew from the desk and headed toward the station with Gwen and Tosh following her.

"How long did you say they've been gone?" She asked angrily.

"About fifteen minutes or so by now; it's not normal for the alarms to be left on like this is it?"

"No, it's not. Please wait here while I'll check to see what's going on here."

The matron then raced down the hallway to the closed double doors, muttering to herself about working with incapable, snot-nosed children.

Tosh took the moment to whisper to Gwen about her adventure with the computer. Gwen couldn't help but, grin at her.

"Oh thank God. I was getting absolutely nowhere with that miserable bitch," she confessed.

Again Tosh tried to contain her glee at Gwen's discomfort, when suddenly an ear-piercing scream came from down the hall. Both women looked at each other in shock, pulled out their guns and hurried toward the double doors. After passing through to the other side they found themselves standing in the middle of a bloodbath.

Neither woman was prepared for what they saw. Stopping just behind the hysterical matron they looked around the hallway in horror. She was sitting on the floor cradling a young woman sobbing uncontrollably. The girl she was holding couldn't be a day over twenty and most likely had been the youngest staff person on the floor.

There were bodies everywhere, patients and staff alike, tossed all about the rooms like boneless dolls. Each of the victims had bloody tears on their throat yet there was almost no blood around the corpses themselves. The only sound in the room was the warning bells to alert the staff of their patients' demise and the uncontrollable sobs of the heart-broken woman.

"We need to get you off of this floor right _now_," Tosh said to the matron as she as pulled her away from the body she was holding and forced her to stand.

"Give me just a minute to check to see if there are any survivors first," Gwen said as she rushed to check the bodies before they left together.

It took only moments to be certain that they were the only people alive in the room. They quickly fled to the other side of the floor and looked for any survivors; there were only three patient rooms on this end due to the need for office space, examination rooms, a public waiting area and restrooms. Only two of those rooms were occupied and it took only moments to get the patients loaded into wheelchairs and then they were heading towards the next wing to look for safety.

Both Gwen and Tosh were deeply relieved to see that everyone was alive when they entered the following wing of the hospital. They left the frantic matron and confused patients with the staff as they alerted the hospital security to close off the building. Tosh then called Jack for reinforcements as Gwen tried to keep everyone calm.

'_What on earth could have killed all of those people without our noticing it?'_ She thought to herself while awaiting Jack's arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to explain what's going on around here?" Jack shouted at Mitchell as the SUV flew towards the hospital.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mitchell said, looking at Jack nervously, "besides who are you people _really_... You just forced your way into my home, claiming to be with the government and asked a lot of personal questions that weren't any of your business by the way."

"Look, you and your friends seem harmless enough. But, my team and I are sworn to protect the world against any and all harmful alien presence. The fact that you and your roommates are monsters and not aliens is merely a technicality. I want to know why those people were killed and I want to know it right now!!!"

"Wait a second...Did you just say the words _alien presence_. You're alien hunters? Like the X-files?" Mitchell asked laughing.

"Ooh that's rich, the _vampire_ doubts the existence of aliens," Owen snapped in a sarcastic tone.

"Just tell me what you know about what happened at the hospital!" Hissed Jack trying to contain his anger.

Mitchell was hesitant to go into any real detail. But after Jack threatened eternity in Torchwood's cells for George and him as well as a possible exorcism for Annie, Mitchell had finally explained everything.

He explained how the local vampire coven had wanted him to rejoin them and how he had reconsidered it until he found the room where they kept their live human "blood" slaves; and how he had to fight to escape them with the help of George and Annie.

He then told them of how the coven leader Herrick had attacked him on his doorstep which was the cause of the whole hospital stay to start with. Then how Annie had been able to go back to the nest and free the remaining slaves before the coven could kill them all a few days later, and how George had been forced to kill Herrick to protect them all. The roommates had thought everything would be over with Herrick death, but now it seemed the remaining vampires had other ideas.

"So this whole thing is just a supernatural gang war," Owen snarked, "Oh that's just brilliant!"

"Shut it, Owen!" Jack growled. He was seriously worried about what he was going to be forced to do. The roommates seemed okay - relatively speaking - but, the others he was certain would have to be harshly dealt with.

And after that, would Torchwood have to add ghost busting and monster hunting to their already busy schedules? Surely this wasn't the only location where these creatures were and how safe was the local population? Jack was sure this was going to end very badly no matter what actions his team took.

"We need to stop by a D.I.Y centre before we go to the hospital," said Mitchell.

"No, we're only a block away," Jack responded irritated.

"Do you think these creatures can be stopped with bullets? We need wooden stakes if we're to have _any_ hopes of stopping them," he said in a panic.

"You'd help us kill your own kind?" Ianto asked softly surprising everyone.

"They lost the right to live when they started attacking innocent people in a hospital ward. It's obvious now that this won't end here with just Herrick's death. The entire nest will have to be destroyed or they'll keep coming back," Mitchell replied sadly.

"I know you don't believe it but, we have always lived among humans. And until today you've never known about our existence. This group is not only a threat to my friends and myself, but to the others of our kind who actually try to co-exist with humanity."

Jack growled in frustration and barked for directions to the nearest . from the SUV's navigation system. He flew past the hospital and arrived in the parking lot minutes later stopping in the loading zone next to the front entrance.

Turning to Mitchell he said, "Okay, you and Owen have five minutes to get what we need and get back here."

Mitchell hesitated for only half a second before Owen suddenly opened the passenger's side door and pulled him out of the vehicle by the back of his neck.

"Come on! Lives at stake and all. Go, Go, Go!" Owen said snarkily.

They rushed to the store and tried to figure out what they could use. They finally decided on grabbing the thickest wooden dowels they could find and a couple of utility knives they got back to the vehicle in less than ten minutes much to Jack's irritation.

"I only gave you five minutes," he growled at them as they entered the SUV.

"You try to find something that's strong enough to work and that we can make into useable stakes in five minutes," Owen snapped.

Mitchell and Owen switched spots so he would have more room in the back to snap the dowels in half so Owen and Ianto could sharpen the ends into useable stakes. They worked as quickly as possible and much to their surprise they had a small pile of useable stakes just as they arrived at the hospital minutes later.

"Ianto should stay with the car," Mitchell suddenly said as the vehicle came to a complete stop. "It's the whole empathic thing," he explained, "as much as he's repulsed by our presence. He's equally attractive to us. The others will be drawn to him like a moth to the flame and if it's a large enough group we won't be able to protect him."

"There is no way we are leaving him here alone, _unprotected_!" Owen suddenly snarled at the vampire. Even though he teased the younger man unmercifully he felt rather protective of the team's youngest member.

"Calm down Owen. Ianto's coming with us period," Jack said staring deep into Mitchell's eyes. There was no way he'd leave him behind where he couldn't be protected.

"Please we don't have time to argue. If he comes you can't let him out of your sight not even for a minute."

"Don't worry he's not leaving my side," said Jack forcefully.

Ianto and Owen quickly loaded up the stakes into a couple of equipment bags and then all four men rushed to meet up with Tosh and Gwen hoping that their detour hadn't cost more innocent lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and his team were greeted outside the emergency doors by two members of the hospital security who refused to allow them entry. After wasting five minutes arguing over whom actually had authority over the situation; the security guards finally relented once Ianto (tired of the non-stop arguing back and forth) called Tosh and she came outside and vouched for them. The delay had caused them precious minutes they couldn't afford to lose. This had infuriated an already angry Jack, even further.

"I swear I'll see to it that both of those of those bastards lose their jobs once this is over," Jack growled as the team entered the building.

"For God's sake, let it go Jack!" snapped Ianto. He would have found the situation funny if people's lives weren't at stake. His nerves were already on edge and the extreme fear and agitation he was feeling from everyone was making matters worse.

Jack suddenly stopped and pulled Ianto aside. He then took a hard look Ianto's appearance. His normally pale skin had taken on an almost chalky whiteness, his hairline was wet with sweat in spite of the chill in the air outside and his eyes were as big as saucers. He placed his hand on the younger man's arm and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to judge the young man's emotional state.

"No, not really," Ianto said with a bitter smile, "everyone's emotions are driving me insane and I can't seem to shield myself from anything while in Mitchell's presence," he said in a low voice,

"I can't explain what's wrong with me. It's like being near Mitchell and the others has made me physically ill. Whenever I go near him it seems to get worse," he said with a shudder.

"Maybe you should go back to the SUV, and lock yourself inside like Mitchell suggested."

"Why? I'll just be as terrified out there as I am in here," he said with a small shrug. Ianto hated feeling so weak and helpless. He could see the worry in the older man's eyes and it unnerved him.

"I can't allow my emotions to weaken the team. Correction, I _refuse_ to allow my current emotional state to weaken the team. I'm not really sure what's going on, but I won't leave you short-handed when we're going up against such an obviously dangerous foe. This is just a temporary problem Jack. Once this case is resolved, we'll go back home to Cardiff and everything will be fine, you'll see," he said with a weak smile as he pulled away and walked toward the others.

* * *

"What's up with Ianto?" Asked Tosh noticing how pale and shaky the younger man was.

"He doesn't like me very much, it would seem," Mitchell answered.

"And you are?" Tosh inquired with her eyebrows raised.

"John Mitchell," he answered with a broad sly smile extending his hand towards Tosh in greeting. Tosh took his hand and was surprised by his cool touch.

"Isn't he the person we came to investigate?" Asked Gwen who joined them seconds later after leaving specific instructions for the security and staff to stay clear of the evacuated area.

"And why are we suddenly bringing civilians along on this mission?" Tosh asked

"He's going to help us identify the creatures responsible for the carnage," replied Owen.

Jack and Ianto approached the group. The closer Ianto came towards them, the sicker he appeared. He looked as if he was on the verge of fainting. Tosh and Gwen were surprised when Owen seemed unconcerned with the young man's condition.

Jack requested a status report, so Tosh quickly updated everyone of the current situation as she and Gwen led the team towards the hospital wing in question. Jack praised the women for having the foresight to not only demand the entire wing be cleared of patients and personnel using a possible biological terrorist action as a cover story; not an easy feat in such a short amount of time, but also remembering to recon the hysterical matron the only true witness to the crime; Gwen saw to it that her tea had been dosed personally.

In the lift Ianto and Mitchell could feel the presence of death before the group had even entered the floor. Mitchell confirmed his worse fears when he examined the first victim.

"What could have done this?" Gwen asked sadly to the others. "We had no idea this kind of massacre was going on from the other end of the floor. There's just no logical reason for this."

"It was definitely vampires. A pack of about six to eight youngsters, I would guess," Mitchell said looking at Jack, "Only young vampires would be dumb enough to do this kind of attack in such a public place. The bodies are drained but none of them appear to have been turned."

"Excuse me, but did you say vampires?" Gwen giggled.

"Yes I did," Mitchell said with a serious look.

Gwen and Tosh looked at the others in disbelief, "I know we've seen some bizarre things, but vampires? _Really_? We're supposed to believe that vampires are real and living _here,_ in Bristol?" said Gwen, looking at Jack incredulously.

"Yes Gwen," Jack answered rolling his eyes.

"Hello, its broad daylight. Vampires can't be out in daylight," she said in disbelief.

"You shouldn't believe the rumours Gwen," said Mitchell his dark brown eyes now jet black and his fangs now exposed, "who do you think started them in the first place? I mean, what better way to hide, than in plain sight. "

"Wait, you're a vampire? Why are we bringing a vampire to a crime scene, Jack? How do we know he isn't with the group who attacked these people?"

"Use your head Gwen. He was being interviewed by us when the attack occurred," Owen snapped.

"He's here as a consultant," Ianto answered in a soft, quiet voice.

Gwen sudden charged at Mitchell stopping when her face only inches from his, "Okay... explain why they would attack _this_ hospital? Why _these_ people? What does _this_ accomplish?" She shouted as she gestured around the room with her hands.

"I have no idea why they would just randomly attack these people. I'm sure it's a message but I don't know to whom or what it means," Mitchell replied as his features turned back to normal.

"That's enough with the accusations Gwen," Jack snapped, "we're accomplishing nothing arguing back and forth with each other. We need to gear up and search the area."

Gwen was furious. She just knew that Mitchell wasn't telling them the whole story she was sure of it. But the look on Jack's face made it perfectly clear; he was in no mood to have his orders questioned. So she decided she would hold her tongue for the moment and try to talk some sense into Jack later.

"Can you tell if the creatures are still here?" Jack asked Mitchell and Ianto.

"I can feel them. They're still in the building I'm sure of it," Ianto said with a shudder as he inched farther from the carnage. Unlike the rest of the team he was hanging back from the bodies trying desperately not to vomit.

"Can you tell where they're hiding?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Sorry I can't tell. It feels like their right here in the room with us," Ianto answered with a frown.

"Right... and how is Ianto sensing the vampires?" Gwen asked combatively.

"With my empathy, Gwen. I'm an empath remember?" Ianto snapped, "From the first moment I met Mitchell and his friends I have been physically ill and an emotional wreck. Right now, I feel like I'm having a heart attack and it gets worse when I go anywhere near him," he said pointing at Mitchell.

"Gwen, leave him alone. He's stressed out enough as it is without you bugging him," said Owen irritated over Gwen's behaviour.

"I wasn't picking on him. I was simply asking a question. You don't have any right to attack me for it."

"Please, can we not have a family row in front of company?" Jack growled.

After throwing hateful looks at each other, the team slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Guess it's time to arm ourselves then," Jack said as he motioned for Ianto and Owen to pass out the stakes.

"Wooden stakes? Were suppose to destroy a pack of vampires with a couple of wooden stakes?" Gwen grumbled as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"It's either wooden stakes or decapitation," Mitchell stated, "There's nothing else that you can use; unless of course, you have a crucifix or other religious implements?"

"We're not a very religious group I'm afraid," Tosh replied looking at Mitchell sheepishly.

"Oh... Jack? How are we supposed to carry a bundle of wooden stakes while running around the hospital floors looking for vampires? There are only two bags," sniped Gwen.

"Give me a minute to see if I can round up something for you to use," Ianto sighed.

A quick trip to the cleaner's closet produced enough pillowcases for everyone to carry their own awkward bundle of wooden stakes as they were paired off to search the building.

Jack decided that Gwen and Tosh would search the third floor and the roof. Owen and Mitchell would search the rest of the second floor and the ground level. While Ianto and Jack checked the basement level and car park.

They quickly left the room to start vampire hunting, but unbeknown to the team their entire conversation had been watched by two teenaged vampires who had been hiding in the air ducts above them. Fiercely loyal to their beloved mistress, the brothers hurried to give Cara the good news. Mitchell was in the building and that he'd brought company for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Okay, Now that Being Human is in the second season the character formerly known as Canteen Girl has been named Cara. She was formerly known in this story as Lucy Potter but, I've changed it now, as I promised I would when I originally posted this story.

The other vampires in the next chapters are original characters as most of the vampires in Herrick's nest were never named. As far as I know Seth never sired anyone named Julian Poe, Daniel Smith or Clive Rutherford. And Cara hasn't embraced anyone named Simon and David Chapman (they're just figments of my fevered imagination).

Finally if you've never watched Being Human I'm afraid this chapter won't make much sense (Sorry).

* * *

Simon and David had once lived in a picturesque home in the middle of the block of semi-attached houses. After the sudden tragic death of their father, their mother had changed. Sherry began to drink heavily and became obsessed with the idea that she'd die alone if she didn't find a man soon. At first, she'd simply stay out until all hours at the pub. Later she joined several online match-making sites; connecting with one sad loser after another.

After a few months of searching she decided that the problem wasn't her taste in men. It was the fact that no man wanted the burden of raising two teenage boys. So one day Simon and David came home from school to find the locks changed. On the front steps there was a bag containing a change of clothing, £40 and a note telling them they didn't live there anymore. After all if they truly loved her they would want her to be happy. A week later, the boys were begging for change to buy food when Cara came into their lives.

All it took was a few hot meals and some motherly affection and the boys were in love. Later when she offered a chance for them to be able to stay with her forever, the boys took it.

Being the youngest members of the nest they knew almost nothing about vampires or why Cara and the others were so very angry over Mitchell, George and Annie's existence. They only knew the older vampires constantly complained about how 'unnatural' their friendship was. And after Herrick's death the nest had fallen into chaos especially after Annie had let their "food" escape. Many of the clan had left for other nests or had gone into hiding to prevent suffering the same fate as their leader.

* * *

Cara and Julian and the rest of the nest mates were hiding in one of the abandoned rooms deep in the hospital basement. Cara knew it was in this very room that Mitchell's doggie friend had killed their leader. She also knew that Mitchell had watched it happen. She just couldn't understand why he had allowed George to live after his atrocity. He deserved a slow and painful death for murdering their master.

Oh...how she hated Mitchell! The fool saw his vampirism as a curse and not the blessing that it was. She was nothing before Herrick found her; just a stupid little canteen girl whom no one ever noticed. But, her master had noticed her, wanted her, and shared his dark secret with her. Herrick had given this same gift to Mitchell and he squandered it. Leaving the nest and his kindred to live with his silly dog and stupid ghost girlfriend. How dare he choose those lesser beings over his own kind?

Julian was equally angry at Mitchell for completely different reasons. Mitchell was Herrick's favourite, not his master Seth. Seth was loyal and served Herrick's every whim. And unlike Mitchell when he had turned Lauren; Seth had been loving to his child and had taught him everything he needed to know, just as Herrick had taught him.

Mitchell on the other hand had just turned Lauren and then abandoned her. She had come to them alone and afraid begging for them to help her. She had been cared for, taught everything she needed to know to survive and most importantly she was loved. And how did she repay their kindness? She killed Seth, Julian's master, the very vampire who had taken care of her after she was abandoned.

She was the one who helped the flatmates escape Herrick's wrath. Julian didn't care if she was now dead by her maker's hand. Seth's death was still all Mitchell's fault. He and his stupid friends were going to pay dearly for their insolence. He and Cara would see to it.

Simon and David quietly slipped into the room and gave their leaders the good news. Mitchell was in the building and had brought friends with him.

"They've paired off and are searching the various floors for us," Simon said with a laugh, "Oh and you'll love the pair who are searching the basement. There's something strange about them but, I'm not sure what it is," the teenage vampire was practically giddy with excitement.

"Shh... I think I hear them coming now!" Cara said with a smile, "you two," she said to Daniel and Clive, two of Seth's younger spawn, "hide away until they enter the room. As soon as they come in, guard the doors from the outside to make sure they don't escape us," she said with a laugh. The two guards wordlessly slipped out the door and hid in the shadows further down the hallway.

Then to Julian she whispered, "kill the lights and we'll just wait for them to come to us," she then ushered her offspring to the shadows. Julian quickly hit the lights and faded into the corner.

Ianto and Jack had barely reached the bottom of the basement steps before Ianto became overwhelmed with the vampires' presence, "they're here!" He whispered, suddenly clinging to Jack's arm for support. He couldn't stand the mindless fear he felt as they entered the filthy hallway.

"I feel them too," Jack said noting the dull presence of the creatures, "can you tell where they are?" Jack quietly asked he looked down the dimly lit hall.

"No. I just know their hiding in one of the rooms down here," Ianto whispered pulling a small torch from his suit jacket.

There were several doors behind which the vampires could be hiding. The whole thing was such an obvious trap, but they had to stop these monsters from killing more people. Jack quickly hit his Bluetooth and alerted the others to meet them in the basement.

Daniel and Clive heard Jack call for back-up. Daniel feared their plan wouldn't work if they had to fight the entire group at once, so he whispered to Clive to stay hidden. Then he suddenly left his hiding place and walked towards the room where the others were hiding in hopes that the two men would follow him inside.

"Did you see that?" Jack whispered to Ianto. With the poor lighting it looked as if the vampire had suddenly appeared in the centre of the hallway and then entered a random set of doors located towards the middle of the hall, "Damn it, where are you guys?" He snapped into his Bluetooth at the missing members of their team.

They suddenly heard a woman screaming for help. Jack grabbed the small torch from Ianto's hand, "You stay right here and wait for the others," he ordered.

"But..."

"Please sweetheart. I can't stand the thought of them hurting you. Whatever happens, wait for the others," Jack pleaded with Ianto.

He was terrified that the young man's fierce loyalty would be the death of him. Jack suddenly gave Ianto a quick kiss for luck and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Armed with only a wooden stake Jack ran down the hall to the open doorway. The door was cracked halfway open and the room was dark and foreboding. The woman's screams had faded into weak moans for help. He could hear the wet, sloppy sounds of something feeding in the dark.

Much to Ianto's horror Jack suddenly charged into the doorway. The torch and stake were suddenly pulled from his grasp in less than a second as he was tossed into the room. He felt his right arm snap in several places as he impacted with the cement floor. He lost his Bluetooth during his fall and Jack had no time to react as he felt himself crushed into the hard floor and he felt an icy-cold, wet mouth at his throat.

He cried out in pain as he felt the razor sharp teeth plunge into his flesh. His only thoughts were for his young lover's safety. He cursed himself for bringing Ianto down into such a dangerous situation as he started to blackout from blood loss.

"Oh No... Jack...No!!!" Ianto screamed. He pulled a stake from his bag and ran towards the doorway. Ianto was barely able to react before Clive flew from the shadows and grabbed his left arm, pulled off the bag of stakes he had hanging from his shoulder and tossed them to the far end of the hallway.

With adrenaline fuelled strength Ianto took the stake that was still in his right hand and plunged it deep into Clive's chest as he screamed in terror. The shocked vampire clutched at the stake gasping as he fell to the ground. Moments later Clive's body crumbed into ash and he dissolved into wisps of smoke and vapour.

At the same time Owen and Mitchell finally arrived at the end of the stairwell. As they ran into the hall they saw a pale, shaking Ianto being pulled into the room. The doors slammed shut seconds before they reached them. Owen desperately tried to see what was happening through the door's small window. But he saw nothing but inky darkness. Horrified Mitchell and Owen fruitlessly pounded on the locked steel door. The only sounds they could hear behind the door were Ianto's terrorized screams.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto felt himself yanked into the pitch black room. The door slammed shut and he was engulfed in darkness. His Bluetooth flew from his ear while he struggled against himself being dragged, kicking and screaming towards the centre of the room. The overhead lights were suddenly turned on and he was momentarily blinded.

Out of nowhere a fist punched him in the face, just as the vice-like grip that had pulled him into the space finally released him and he fell to the floor. It took him several moments to recover from the punch. He found himself lying at the feet of a grinning teenage boy. He then noticed the vampire's black eyes and found himself squealing in terror as the boy effortlessly stood him back up to face his attacker.

"This bastard just killed Clive," snapped Julian, as he pulled his arm back and punched Ianto again. This time the blow landed in his stomach. David held him upright this time. Laughing hysterically as Ianto struggled to breathe.

Ianto felt the air rush out of his lungs just as his stomach rolled from the impact of the blow. He felt the bile rise in the back of his throat as he desperately tried to not vomit on his shoes. Julian was preparing to punch him a third time when Cara pulled herself from feasting on Jack and intervened.

"No! Stop it!" She growled at Julian, "Clive was too careless. He foolishly failed to disarm this human and died because of it."

"We should just drain him like the others," Daniel shouted as he stood by the locked steel doors, "We came here to punish Mitchell. So why are we playing with these two when he's right outside."

They could all hear Mitchell and Owen helplessly pounding on the door.

"There will be plenty of time for that. Besides, the one on the floor just tastes amazing. His life force is so strong and he taste so sweet," Cara purred, "It's a shame he's almost empty."

Jack was panting hard as he weakly struggled to breathe. He was attempting to move now that he was free of the vampire's grasp just as Simon rushed in and took Cara's place feeding on the helpless, semi-conscious immortal.

Cara turned her attentions from the furious Julian to a horrified Ianto. Her jet black eyes stared soullessly at him. Her mouth was covered in blood and gore from Jack's ravaged throat. After staring deeply into Ianto's terror-filled eyes, her mouth twisted into a maniacal grin, "Ooh... you were right Simon, this one's special too," she cooed.

Ianto saw all of the blood on Cara and turned his gaze towards his right. Simon raised his head up from Jack's neck and grinned at his mistress' praise. Jack gasped one last ragged breath and died suddenly.

"Looks like he's empty," the boy joked over Jack's ruined corpse, "Please mum, can I have some more," he added looking hungrily at Ianto.

"No!" Ianto screamed as he broke down hysterically over the death of his lover. He looked at Jack's still form in shock wondering how long it would take him to revive. Ianto was desperately hoping to see him stir before they killed him too.

"Ooh...looks like your little friend didn't live long enough to join us?" Cara said to Ianto with a grin.

"Such a shame, too. He really was scrumptious," she said with a laugh as she began to undo Ianto's tie.

"No matter we still have _you_," she giggled as she pulled the silk tie from Ianto's throat and tossed it on the floor.

She stared at him with her dead black eyes, "you're an empath, aren't you?" She suddenly said to the trembling young man, "so was I, that's why Herrick chose me. He said we make some of the very best vampires. Do you know why?"

"No," Ianto whispered as David tugged off his suit jacket and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"Humans with strong empathy tend to go insane during the transformation process," she laughed shrilly, "we tend to become more ferocious and vicious than others of our kind."

While Ianto continued his morbid conversation with the deranged Cara; David and Julian each took an arm and began to undo his cuffs and roll up his shirt sleeves to expose his wrists. When finished David stood back behind Ianto he then wrapped his arms back around the young man's chest in a crushing grip.

"According to Herrick true empaths are quite rare and are always sought out for by our kind. And you come along and fall into our very laps. Isn't it just wonderful?" She said, childishly clapping her hands in glee.

"No it isn't!" Ianto cried, "please don't do this, I don't care if you drain me dry just don't turn me into a monster like _you_," he said as hot tears poured down his cheeks.

The vampires laughed cruelly at him.

"We need fierce warriors for the future of our kind, silly boy. Besides the fact that you don't want us to turn you, well that just makes it all the more fun for us," she giggled, "Herrick said I wasn't that strong of an empath. But he was very pleased with my transformation. He so would have _loved_ to have sired you."

She then grasped his head and kissed him forcefully.

"The smell of your fear is so delicious," she whispered into his ear, after she finished. Then she licked the side of his face from jaw to temple.

"Quit playing with him Cara. We still have the others to kill yet," Julian said in an irritated tone.

"Spoilsport," she hissed and then turned her attentions back to Ianto.

"You are such a pretty little thing," she said sweetly, "but, you do know we'll have to punish you for killing Clive once we get back home?"

Cara then unbuttoned the top four buttons from his dress shirt. Then she softly caressed the side of Ianto's face wiping his tears away with her hand, "Shh... hush now, don't fret. Mummy's going take good care of you. It will only hurt for a few moments and then it will all be over," she motioned Simon to come forward.

The teen's mouth was still covered with Jack's blood as he approached his terrorized victim. David firmly held Ianto as he tried to squirm out of his clutches. In a heartbeat he felt the wet cold of Simon's mouth on his neck, as his sharp fangs dug deep into his throat.

He was overcome with pain, as his senses became hypersensitive. He felt the sticky, wet heat of his blood pour from his neck as the monster sucked and licked at the wound. The boy's cool, wet tongue gently lapped at the edges of his torn throat.

Soft moans of pleasure escaped from the teen as he fed. So much blood was pouring from his neck that Ianto's shirt and waistcoat were soon saturated. Suddenly Julian grabbed his left arm and Cara took his the right. They simultaneously began feeding from his wrists.

Ianto's head pounded in rhythm with his heartbeat. And the coppery scent of his blood nearly drove him insane. His mouth was suddenly dry as he was overcome with a horrible thirst.

After a few moments Cara stopped feeding from Ianto's wrist offering it to Daniel who was still guarding the door. Daniel quickly flew across the room and began to gnaw upon the young man's wounded wrist. Cara then touched Simon's shoulder, "Its David's turn now," she commanded.

The boy withdrew and changed places with his older brother. David then took his turn to feed as he grasped the weaken man by the shoulders and bit down hard.

Ianto cried out as David ravaged his already wounded throat. He could feel his heartbeat slowing as his vision started to darken and he saw spots before his eyes. Ianto knew he was dying and he was powerless to stop it.

He was growing so cold as his heartbeat became slower... and slower... and slower. His limbs were now completely numb and the overpowering thirst made him moan in agony.

"It's time," Cara commanded. She smiled evilly as she pulled David from Ianto. Daniel and Julian reluctantly pulled away from feeding as well.

She then bit her wrist causing blood to ooze from the wound. Simon pushed the near-dead young man to his knees as Cara held her wrist over Ianto's mouth knowing the thirst would be driving him mad by this point. In spite of his earlier protest she knew instinct would take over and he would begin to feed. Her cool blood dripped over his closed mouth but, he refused her offering.

"_Don't drink...don't drink...don't drink,"_ he kept telling himself. He would rather die than wilfully turn into one of those creatures. The thirst was growing harder and harder to resist when suddenly Cara took her free hand and painfully forced his jaw open. Blood poured from her wrist into his mouth as he cried out in tormented frustration.

"Silly boy; it only takes a couple of drops for the transformation to occur," She giggled as she forced her torn wrist into his mouth.

As her blood poured into his throat, animal instinct took over and he felt himself begin to suckle. The protesting voice in his head died down as the overpowering thirst took over. The coppery stench of the blood became sweet and intoxicating.

Her blood was sweet as honey as it rolled over his tongue. _'It tastes so good,' _was the only thought in Ianto's head. He found himself reaching up to lick her wounded wrist as Cara extracted it from his mouth.

"That tickles," She giggled swatting him away pleased with herself.

She knew Julian and Daniel were still upset over Clive's death, but she also knew her new child would be a spectacular replacement for the other vampire. And in time they would see it too.

Ianto's head was swimming and he was giddy from blood loss. Cara had merely given him a taste; just enough blood to infect him with the dark curse of their kind. In a few moments his too slow heartbeat would stop and the darkness would take him. He numbly collapsed into a semi-conscious heap on the floor. Panting hard as he struggled to breathe.

The vampires were whispering amongst themselves plotting they're next move. As Ianto laid helplessly on the floor and waited for death to take him.

Ianto was positioned to see Jack lying just a few meters away from him. He longed to feel the immortal's warm embrace. To breathe in his scent and kiss his sweet lips one last time. He knew Jack would blame himself for Ianto's death. The young man wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault and beg Jack not to hate him for being too weak to prevent his transformation. He knew what Jack would have to do and he desperately wanted to tell Jack that he understood he would have to kill him along with the others.

* * *

Mitchell and Owen hysterically pounded on the door trying to get inside. They had heard Ianto's earlier cries die down and from what they had seen from the small window in the door Owen feared it was already too late. Mitchell knew it was. In less than five minutes both men would be gone.

"Don't you have some sort of superhuman-type vampire strength to knock down this bloody thing?" demanded Owen, looking at Mitchell.

"Hello! It's a locked re-enforced steel door," snapped Mitchell as he tried to think of what to do.

Gwen and Tosh ran in moments later to find the distraught pair still pounding on the door.

"Where the HELL have you two been!" Owen snapped frantic with worry.

"We were on the roof! Remember?" Tosh panted as she tried to catch her breath from their four story sprint to the basement.

"Please tell me Jack and Ianto aren't inside," Gwen demanded.

Before the others could respond they suddenly heard the lock slide back and the door opened.

"Come inside and join us, if you dare," Cara challenged with a demented laugh.

* * *

**Before anyone says it, yes I know all Mitchell has to do is call Annie to come teleport into the room. Unlock the door and stop the vampires from killing Jack and transforming Ianto. But if that had happened then we wouldn't get **_**Vampire Ianto**_**. ;^D ~ Chaosdablkcat.**


	10. Chapter 10

The group armed themselves with a stake in each hand and slowly entered the room bracing themselves for the worse. They were unprepared for what they saw. Jack's unmoving corpse was crumpled like a string-less marionette near the far back wall; his lost Bluetooth and wooden stake only inches from his grasp.

Standing around Ianto's shivering and gasping body were five evilly grinning vampires. Their eyes were solid black, with fangs exposed and mouths covered in gore.

Ianto lain on the floor covered with blood. The recent bloodletting had taken its toll, as he made a final weak gasp for air before dying.

"Ianto, NO!" Tosh screamed as she lunged towards him. Owen quickly blocked her path with his body. He struggled to hold her back before she frantically ran straight into the vampires' waiting clutches.

The team knew that Jack would soon revive but it was anyone's guess as to how quickly it would happen.

"This is all your fault!" Gwen hissed at Mitchell. As she and the team glowered at the other vampires.

"Yes it is! You shouldn't have let your doggie kill Herrick, Mitchell!" Cara hissed.

"Then you let that stupid bitch you live with, free our blood stores so we had nothing left to eat," growled Daniel.

"Why don't you kill him?" Julian suggested to the humans, "kill him and we promise to leave here and never return," he added with a smirk.

"You must really think we're stupid," Owen snapped as he tried to control his despair.

"You killed Jack and Ianto! Why would we trust you now?" Gwen shouted angrily.

"Oh sweetheart, Ianto's not dead. The part of him that was human is dead. But, three days from now he'll awaken. A strong and worthy heir of Herrick's line. He'll help us hunt down the others who foolishly fled the nest after our leader's death. And out of the ashes we'll rebuild and be stronger than ever," Cara crowed hysterically.

"Ianto would never do that!" Tosh spat at the terrifying madwoman, "He would have never willingly joined you, you... _monsters_!"

"He was powerless to stop us. He submitted to the craving of blood just as you will," she grinned dangerously, "but before we get ahead of ourselves, there is still the annoying matter of Mitchell to deal with."

"Why are you doing this? Why kill all of these innocent people? If you wanted to come after us why not just do so? Why come here and hurt all of these poor people?" Mitchell cried.

"Because it was funny," Simon laughed madly.

"And it was so enjoyable watching them beg for their pathetic little lives," David added darkly.

"Besides, it got your attention. Didn't it?" Julian quipped as he began to slowly approach Mitchell, "Don't struggle and we'll make it easier on the others. We won't make the humans suffer before turning them. You know we could take hours, days even if we want to really hurt them. Exsanguinations' such a painful process. Save them from the unnecessary agony that you _know_ we can put them through."

Mitchell lowered his defensive stand and was about to drop his weapons when Owen cut in.

"Don't you dare surrender to these bastards," growled Owen, "They want a fight well, they've got one!"

"Oh goody... more fun for us," Cara laughed then licked her lips in anticipation.

The two groups were at a stand-off; each looking for a weakness to exploit once they launched their attack. Mitchell knew there was little chance for success but if the humans were willing to try and stop these insane vampires. He'd risk his life to help them.

When suddenly Jack came back to life with a gasp, the vampires were distracted by the sudden noise and all turned to watch him sit up in shock. It was that very second that Owen, Gwen and Tosh attacked.

Owen used his full body weight as he sank all of his stakes deep into Daniel's chest. One of the stakes actually pierced the heart while the other punctured the monster's left lung. The pair collapsed to the floor and Owen quickly scrambled off the shrieking creature. Daniel tried in vain to pull out the stakes but was powerless to do so.

At the same time Tosh launched herself at David who was closest to her. She quickly staked the teen who then also collapsed to the ground in shock and pain.

Gwen was aiming for Simon and had just pierced the boy's flesh when Cara grabbed her arm to stop her, which caused her to miss his heart. The two women wrestled for the injured boy. When Gwen would not release him, Cara dug her fangs deep into the other woman's right arm. Gwen screamed in agony and let go of the teen. Cara stopped biting Gwen, quickly removed the stake from Simon's chest and pulled the screaming teen towards the open door.

Before the Torchwood team had attacked, Julian and Mitchell had been seconds away from attacking each other. Jack's awakening had distracted the pair of vampires for only a few seconds. Moments after the team attacked, Mitchell tried to impale Julian. Jack seeing the frenzy grabbed his nearby stake and launched himself towards Julian. He plunged the stake so deep through the vampire's back that it poked out of his chest. The force of the staking distracted the howling vampire enough for Mitchell to deliver the killing blow.

It was then Jack finally saw Ianto lying near the dying vampires. He fell to his knees as he grabbed the cold, blood covered body of his lover and broke down in grief. His wails of mourning joined with the vampire's death cries into a chorus of despair.

With a look back at the dying members of her clan; Cara desperately pulled Simon with her through the door as she half-dragged, half-carried the injured teen up the hallway to the stairs.

Daniel, David and Julian died within moments of each other. They're bodies dissolving into whips of smoke.

The team were so distracted by Jack's mourning, the vampire's deaths and Gwen's injury that they momentarily forgot about Cara and Simon. Those few seconds were just long enough for them to slip upstairs and head towards the exit. Owen was the first to realize the missing pair and instructed Mitchell and Tosh to go after them.

Gwen's arm was bleeding profusely. Owen had already taken off his sweater and wrapped it around the injury to no avail. She was going into shock from blood loss so he quickly found Jack's missing Bluetooth on the floor. He gave it to the distraught man and informed him of what the rest of the team were doing.

He then took his injured teammate upstairs to tend to her injury. He hated to leave Jack alone in this horrible place but, Gwen was on the verge of passing out and the older man could take care of himself.

Jack was barely aware of what was going on. He was so upset over Ianto's death; it was as if time itself had stopped. He had pulled the young man's body into his lap and was rocking him back and forth like a small child. Jack was crying so hard he could barely breathe. The day he had dreaded for months had finally arrived. The one person in the universe who he truly loved was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The next three days had been a blur to Jack. Cara and Simon had fled the hospital and couldn't be found. Her flat and bank accounts had been cleared out days before the attack at the hospital; leaving no clues to their whereabouts. Even a search at B. Edwards Funeral Parlour (the last known location of the vampire's nest) had turned up nothing. And because of their natural vampire ability the CCTV was completely useless. Tosh was searching all incoming police reports on unusual deaths or disappearances but so far nothing was had come up.

The vampire's murders had led to lots of messy problems. Tosh had settled on a possible Ebola outbreak as the cover story for the victims at the hospital. The bodies had to be cremated as well to ensure no spreading of the _disease_ (and to cover-up the condition of the victims). Even with all of the official documentation there were several victim families who refused to accept the official cover story and had threatened possible future litigation.

With Mitchell's help, Jack had decided Ianto's fate. Jack couldn't stand the thought of cremating Ianto with the other victims nor would he have him placed in a cryogenic chamber. Mitchell explained to him the possible complications with him allowing Ianto to finish his transformation. Young vampires were extremely child-like in their demands for attention. Their hunger was almost insatiable during the first few years which often resulted in their early demise.

Mitchell was unsure if Ianto would also be burdened with the madness that accompanied empaths that had been turned. He explained that before she was a vampire Cara had appeared to be an average person. She had been a kind and friendly girl before Herrick's embrace; showing sympathy to the families that came to the cafeteria. But, she had also never shown any true level of empathic ability.

He also clarified that even though he –Jack - was immortal, Ianto should not be encouraged to feed off of him. That the more he fed on blood the less human he would become. The only time he should ever be given blood was for a life threatening injury only.

Mitchell said that Ianto would be able to eat and drink normal foods but, he would have to eat more frequently and consume more proteins to compensate for the blood. Jack dreaded trying to force the young man to give up his vegetarian diet; between the cannibals and the space whale case the young man's diet had become quite restricted. But he hoped that Ianto would listen to reason.

During the conversation Mitchell had confessed to him what they were trying to do might not work. It often took a vampire months to get _clean_ from blood-drinking. And to his knowledge no one had ever tried to prevent a newborn vampire from feeding before. Although he wished them well, he stressed for Jack not to be surprised if it didn't work-out _exactly_ like he hoped it would. A lot of their ultimate success would be based on Ianto's attitude and cooperation.

Before the team returned to Cardiff, Jack had assured Mitchell that he and his roommates were safe from anyone outside of Torchwood 3 ever learning about their unique life-styles. And as long as they tried to stay out of the public eye he would try to ensure their safety.


	12. Chapter 12

During the drive home the team set forth a plan to make sure Ianto's _re-birth _was as smooth as possible. It was decided that they would place the hub in lock-down mode. And although Jack would physically be alone with Ianto, Tosh and Owen would be in constant contact through the Bluetooth and CCTV systems. They knew that vampires weren't visible on camera. But, they were hopeful that they would still be able to use the system to monitor Jack in the hub. Only when they were sure that Ianto was able to control his hunger would they let them out.

Much to Jack's surprise Gwen however, flat out refused to help with anything. She'd disagreed with the rest of the Torchwood team that Ianto should be allowed to finish his transformation. She also felt Jack was being selfish and argued that Owen and Tosh had no business encouraging Jack to let this happen.

She repeatedly insisted that Ianto wouldn't want to become a monster and that they were only postponing the inevitable. She predicted that he would turn on them all, like a mad dog and they would eventually have to kill him in the end.

They spent the rest of the drive home in silence. Everyone on the team was furious with Gwen. Not just for her negativity but, for also voicing the one thought they each secretly had. What if Ianto ends up turning on the very people trying to help him?

After the team had returned to Cardiff, Jack sent Gwen home to recover from her injuries and re-think on whether or not she wanted to continue working for Torchwood. Owen did all the last minute shopping for everything they would need to help Ianto's transformation be as smooth as possible. While Tosh changed out every possible password and code to ensure that once they set-up the hub's lock down that there would be no possible way that Ianto could get out.

Once they were sure that everything was ready. Owen and Tosh said their goodbyes to Jack. It was with heavy hearts that the pair left the hub. Once outside the tourist office Tosh placed the hub in lock-down mode via her laptop. The pair then left the Quay, heading to Tosh's flat to await their friend's _re-birth_; desperately hoping they weren't making the biggest mistake of their lives.

Now alone in the hub, Jack removed Ianto's blood soaked clothes and had washed his body clean of all the horrifying gore. He then swaddled the body in clean sheets and placed him on the autopsy table in the centre of the medical bay. He noticed that the injury to Ianto's neck and wrist seemed to lessen as time slowly passed. It was only a matter of time now; within the next few hours Ianto would be coming back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat_**  
**_**Pairing:**Jack/Ianto**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Torchwood/Being Human Crossover**  
Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to the BBC.

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully you'll find these next few chapters worth the long wait. :^D

Once they arrived at her flat, Tosh and Owen had set up a bank of monitors in her dining area to ensure that every possible angle of the hub would be in full view, also they would all be leaving on their comms so they would be in constant contact with Jack as they waited for Ianto to awaken. If their calculations were correct. According to Mitchell, Ianto should be rising sometime just after sunset.

While Owen and Tosh were getting set up Jack was also making last minute preparations. He had already gathered up some clothing for Ianto to put on once he awakened. The less formal jeans, jumper and trainers weren't Ianto's normal style. But he hoped that they would help keep Ianto much warmer that his normal suits would.

He had gathered up the clothing in a plastic shopping bag and was walking though this office when he stopped at his desk and pulled out an extra comm. from his desk drawer. He slipped the device on top of the pile of clothes and continued downstairs.

On his way to the medical bay he decided to make a quick stop in the hub's kitchenette to make sure that their secret weapon to make Ianto's new life as a vampire was ready.

Sitting on the counter next to Ianto's beloved coffee maker was a small crock-pot inside of which Owen had placed a concoction of ingredients that they all hoped would be able to sate Ianto's thirst for blood. Jack lifted the lid and gave the contents inside a quick stir.

'_Oh god... this stuff smells vile!'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Owen, are you there?"

"_**Of course I am Jack. What's wrong?"**_

"Are you sure this stuff is _supposed_ to smell like this?" Jack asked as he gave the thick, reddish-brown liquid another stir.

The concoction was loosely based on a recipe for blood pudding that Owen had tweaked by adding additional ingredients including; oxo cubes, shredded suet, barley grass and wheat grass powder, beetroot juice, marmite and a dozen other ingredients that would _in theory_ meet all the nutritional needs of a healthy vampire.

The only downside was it smelled horrible, looked disgusting and probably tasted inedible (none of the team had been able to get past the look or smell to actually taste it).

"_**We've been over this several times now Jack. Nutritionally it's everything that he will need to help him combat his craving for human blood. And once the hub is no longer in lock-down I'll be able to adjust the recipe to make it more palatable. But until then, you're going to have to figure out some **__**way to convince Ianto to drink it."**_

"I know, I know... I'm just getting more and more worried now that it's getting closer to time for Ianto to _awaken_. By the way, are you having any issues with the CCTV?"

"_**Everything's fine... Please stop worrying. Owen and I have set-up over a dozen different monitors. We can see the hub from practically every angle and we have a strong comm. signal here at my flat,"**_ Tosh said in an attempt to sooth the worried Captain.

"Can you still see Ianto in your monitors?"

"_**Yes, we can see him just fine. I've noticed that his wounds seem to be completely gone now,"**_ Owen said in fascination as Tosh zoomed in the medical bay's cameras for them to get a closer look.

_**"I'm sure it won't be too much longer,"**_ Tosh said trying to sound supportive as she gave the doctor a worried look

"_**We are as ready as we can be Jack. It's now only a matter of waiting,"**_ Owen agreed with Tosh when suddenly the phone started to ring.

As part of the lock down they had forwarded the hub's phone bank to Tosh's laptop so that she could handle all incoming calls. Much like she often did whenever Ianto was unavailable. The problem was that Gwen had been calling them non-stop demanding to speak to Jack after a phone call earlier in the day with him had ended in a shouting match.

"That had better not be who I think it is," Owen hissed to Tosh as she checked the caller-ID.

Tosh suddenly rolled her eyes and began to mutter to herself in Japanese. Of course it was Gwen again, for the seventeenth time in the last hour!

"What's her bloody problem?" He growled.

"She just feels frustrated with this whole situation... don't worry, I'll handle her, you just keep Jack company," She sighed as she got up from the table and took her laptop to her bedroom. She was trying her best to be the calming buffer between her more volatile teammates. But it was becoming harder and harder to calm Gwen down.

Tosh didn't dare tell the others about some of the threats that Gwen had made the last time she called. Hopefully the woman would listen to reason and accept Ianto's situation before she did something that they would all regret.

Owen tried his best to keep Jack distracted while they waited for sunset to come. During their conversation Owen noticed the Captain was becoming noticeably more melancholic and morose. The doctor had to remind him that he would be Ianto's primary human contact and that he needed to keep up a positive attitude or they could fail. It was a task that was proving to be easier said than done.

It was approximately twenty minutes later that a rather frazzled looking Tosh emerged from her bedroom. Owen could see that she had been crying. But he could tell by the expression on Tosh's face, she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's half past six. The sun set a few minutes ago so things should be happening shortly," Owen told her as she sat down beside him and they began to check and make sure they were ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat_**  
**_**Pairing:**Jack/Ianto**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Torchwood/Being Human Crossover**  
Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to the BBC.

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

It had been over three hours since sunset and the team was becoming more and more frustrated. There were absolutely no signs that Ianto was reviving and Jack was growing more and more frantic by the second.

Jack looked down at the pale lifeless form of his lover. His naked body was covered with only a thin white sheet as he laid the cold hard autopsy table. Ianto's porcelain-like, youthful face looked so peaceful; it appeared almost as if he was sleeping.

"This is all my fault, I should have never brought you to that horrible place," he whispered as his lips brushed the younger man's forehead.

"Baby you're starting to really scare me now. Come back to me...I need you...sweetheart, IANTO PLEASE!" his voice was rising in panic as he clutched his cool lifeless hands.

There was a small voice in his head that told him to wait. That Ianto would be coming back and they would soon be together again. But the reality of the situation was finally sinking in. His beautiful boy was gone.

Sobbing in despair Jack kissed his lovers cold lips one more time and turned to walk away from the table. As soon as he had turned his back however he heard the sound of a frightened gasp and sudden panting behind him.

Spinning around abruptly he was both amazed and ecstatic at what he saw with his eyes; Ianto was now sitting up on the table in wild-eyed horror.

"Jack...what happened to me?" he whispered, panting with tears in his _blue_-eyes.

Tosh and Owen looked at each other dumbfounded. Ianto had simply disappeared from their monitors. They could still hear him as he spoke with Jack but they couldn't see him anymore which was quite unnerving; now they couldn't tell if Ianto would or wouldn't attack Jack until he actually did so.

Jack flew down the staircase and in a heartbeat was at Ianto's side. Instinctively his young lover snaked his limbs around the immortal in the vain attempt to warm himself by using Jack's body heat.

"Why am I so...so...cold?" He asked as he burrowed his head into Jack's neck through his chattering teeth, "It feels like my blood's turned to ice. And what have you done with my clothes?"

Jack held the shivering vampire, slowly rubbing gentle circles in the small of Ianto's back in an attempt to calm him. It was for several moments before he asked, "What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Ianto slowly unwrapped himself from around Jack's warm body and looked deep into his eyes with a questioning look upon his face.

"We were investigating those strange rumours in Bristol when-" he stopped suddenly as a look of horror flashed across Ianto's features and he looked down at his wrists. He rubbed them both while mumbling to himself in quiet dismay, "That can't be right..."

"Ianto, Ianto...its okay sweetheart..." Jack soothed as he tried to re-establish eye contact with the confused, young vampire; he had to stop his train of thought quick. Damn it! He shouldn't have asked yet!

Ianto reached for his throat becoming more upset. His eyes grew huge as a befuddled look came over his face when he felt smooth, undamaged skin.

"Those monsters attacked me. I felt their teeth tearing at my throat as they fed on me...I can't have healed this fast..." He continued to murmur to himself, "Oh God, Jack...What did you do..." He choked out as he stifled a sob and gathered up his funeral shroud around his waist and flew up the stairs, headed for the restroom. Far faster than a human should be able to flee.

He moved so quickly that Jack barely saw him flash past him; he seemed to flit past him in less than a heartbeat... like he had vanished right before his eyes.

"Shit... he's fast," Jack muttered to himself as he raced up the stairs in a vain attempt to catch up with Ianto. He had barely reached the door to the restroom before he heard Ianto's shrieks of despair.

When Jack entered the room he found the distraught vampire collapsed on the floor howling in sorrow. He was starring in horror at the row of mirrors that were hanging on the wall above the sinks, reflecting everything but his young lover.

Jack was unsure of what he should do; he wanted to rush by his lover's side and take him in his arms and try to offer some comfort to him. But he knew that there was a very good chance Ianto could turn on him. And now with his new supernatural strength and speed, he could kill him – whether it was intentional or accidental – in the same time it took an electrical impulse to travel along the nerves to his brain to try and protect him from any form of attack. However, it only took another moment of watching his tormented lover's despair and any thoughts of his own personal safety were pushed aside as the need to comfort his lover overwhelmed any hesitation. Jack rushed to Ianto's side and wrapped himself around the shaking vampire trying to console him.

"I'm a monster... I'm a..." Ianto sobbed to himself before he buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

"You're _not_ a monster...You may not be human anymore, but you'll _never_ be a monster," Jack whispered into Ianto's hair as he held the shivering vampire tight.

"I don't want to turn like the others. You're going to have to kill me to keep me from hurting anyone..." Ianto repeated over and over quietly to himself, but Jack heard him.

He stiffened slightly as he held Ianto and half-growled in his ear, "Don't you _ever_ say that again. You are _never_ going to be like Cara and the rest of her brood..."

Ianto slowly raised his head from where it rested on Jack's shoulder and looked deep into the immortal's eyes with a saddened and tormented gaze, "I won't be able to stop myself... I'll need to feed and I don't want to hurt anyone. So you'll have to kill me to keep everyone else safe."

"Ianto... stop telling me that you have to die! I don't have to kill you because you don't have to feed on humans to live... You just need to calm down and let me _help you_."

Ianto looked at the _other_ immortal in disbelief. Unsure of what to do, Jack pulled him in close for a kiss in an attempt to both reassure and calm him. After a few moments he pulled away to look at the young vampire's face.

"I don't _ever_ want you to think of yourself as a monster again. You've merely been transformed into something non-human... that just means you're different now and you can fight your natural instincts to feed off humans if you try."

Jack then pulled Ianto in close once again and began to devour his mouth.

As Jack continued to ravage his mouth passionately, Ianto began to feel himself losing control. Jack was so close and warm and smelled _so good_… his scent was all around him and he smelled of the salty seaside and of vanilla and spice. Jack's hot, tongue danced inside his mouth as it fought for dominance. Then suddenly, a familiar taste of warm sweetness filled his mouth as Jack suddenly pulled away.

Ianto saw the look of horror wash over Jack's features as he quickly brought his hand to cover his now bloody mouth.

While they were kissing Jack's tongue had brushed up against one of Ianto's now exposed fangs.

Ianto pushed the immortal away from him, quite strongly, as he scrambled towards the door, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He whispered before a sudden, and unexpected, wave of pain caused him to double over and to cry out in agony.

Jack quickly wiped the blood away from his mouth as he tried to approach his agonised lover.

"Don't come near me Jack! I'll hurt you if you do!" Ianto screamed in desperation as he scrambled across the floor, away from the Captain and his sweet, tempting, blood...

"Ianto, please calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

"I _don't_ _know_... my stomach hurts... I feel like I'm eating myself alive!" Ianto then cried out again in pain and began to curl into a tight ball.

Jack was unsure of what he should do when he suddenly heard Owen's voice in this ear, _**"Think about it Jack. Mitchell told us about this. He's in pain because he needs to feed!" **_He whispered into Jack's comm.

Ianto looked up in confusion at the sudden sound of Owen's voice. Jack noticed that his eyes were now solid black and completely soulless looking. In spite of his fearsome appearance Jack was sure that the man he loved was still there.

"Ianto... I know you scared and in pain but, I want you to come with me and I'll get you something to eat..." he gently tried to soothe and coax his lover, but Ianto interrupted him.

"No! It's not safe for me to be here! You need to kill me before I hurt you!" Ianto screamed as he pressed himself against the restroom wall. Ianto was in such a panicked state that there was virtually no reasoning with him.

"Stop saying that! I'm not going to kill you!" Jack snapped as he tried to control his emotions that felt like they were on the mother of all roller-coasters; he couldn't handle Ianto saying his was monster and needed to die over-and-over.

Taking a deep breath he continued to speak in a much calmer tone, "You need to calm down and let me help you. I want you to go and lock yourself in one the cells downstairs-" He was unable to finish his idea as the young vampire fled from the room

"Damn it! He moves _too_ fast. Tosh, Owen...can you tell if he went downstairs?" Jack growled into his comm. at his team as he rushed out of the restroom and made his way downstairs towards the hub's kitchenette.

"_**It's okay Jack... I just saw the door to one of the cells not far from Janet open and close,"**_ Tosh told her worried Captain, _**"I'm pretty sure he's there because I think I can hear him crying in the cell."**_

"This isn't going well at all. I don't what I can do to get him to calm down. I thought he might take this badly, but I never thought he'd beg me to _kill him_," Jack said as he tried not to burst into tears, "I want to comfort him but, it seems like I'm just making things worse. His mood swings are more erratic than Mitchell predicted they would be."

"_**What happened before Jack? What set him off?"**_ Owen asked over the comm.

Jack bit his lip in thought for a moment before slowly answering, "I cut my tongue on one of his fangs while we were kissing-"

"_**You bloody idiot! He's in a fragile state right now. You've got to be more careful with him. What do you think he'd do if he hadn't been able to maintain control and had accidentally killed you while feeding? We wouldn't have been able to reach him in time if he had tried to hurt himself-"**_

"Don't you think I realise that Owen?" Jack shouted at Owen as he searched for a thermos to put Ianto's blood substitute into.

After wrenching open and slamming several cabinets in the kitchenette, he suddenly stopped searching and took a long, deep breath, "I'm sorry Owen... I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you're just as worried as I am and I shouldn't take out my frustrations about this situation out on you."

"_**It's okay Jack. Look, I know your first instinct is to show physical affection to comfort people, but you really need to try another tactic with Ianto,"**_ Owen said, _**"Until we can get some measure of control on his appetites. Any attempt at showing physical affection will more than likely trigger his desire to feed, more than offer love or comfort."**_

Jack wiped away the tears of disappointment from his eyes and continued his search until he found the thermos he was looking for. Jack tried not to gag as he poured the disgusting mixture into the container. He then quickly put the lid and then gave the kitchenette a quick wipe down then headed down to the medical bay to retrieve the clothing he had gathered earlier for Ianto.

He continued his conversation with Tosh and Owen as he made sure he had everything he needed for Ianto. He knew that the only way they would be able to get through the next few days would be by offering each other support. The team was already two people down and they couldn't afford to allow the stress of their current situation or hurt feelings fracture them even more.

Feeling slightly better after talking about things with the team, Jack made his way downstairs to the cells where Ianto was waiting for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat_**  
**_**Pairing:**Jack/Ianto**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Torchwood/Being Human Crossover**  
Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to the BBC.

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

He had barely reached the top of the stairs when suddenly his cell phone rang. Worried it might be UNIT or someone of equal importance he took the call without bothering check who it was. He was furious with himself when he realised it was Gwen on the other end.

"Jack Harkness speaking."

"_**Jack! Thank God you've finally picked up. Do you realize how long I've been trying to reach you?"**_ He could hear the irritation in her voice. For the past three days he had been dogging her constant barrage of phone calls.

"Gwen, I don't have time to talk with you right now. Ianto's awake and he needs to eat."

"_**What! You're not going to let him feed from you, are you?"**_ She asked, no demanded, incredulously.

"Of course not!" He snapped, "I was just about to give him some of Owen's blood substitute when your call interrupted me. Now what is it you want Gwen?"

"_**I want you to come to your senses Jack. What you're doing is wrong and you know it. The person Ianto was is gone now and we just have to accept it."**_

"I'm not having this argument with you again. The rest of team has decided to try and help him with his transformation. You didn't want to help us so you're _recuperating_ at home. Your conscience can be clear with the knowledge that you have nothing to do with this at all," He snapped at her as he began to stomp down the stairs towards the cells.

"_**Where is Ianto now?"**_

"He locked himself in a cell in the basement because he's hungry, confused and terrified-"

"_**Is he terrified that you allowed him to become a vampire or is he more terrified he's going to hurt you, Jack?"**_

Jack suddenly stopped his descent. She was asking a valid question, but it was a question that he really didn't want to answer.

"He's just upset right now. Once he has something to eat and has time to accept that he's no longer human. He'll be fine and-"

"_**Do you hear yourself Jack. Your rambling on and on about how you can fix him. Do you know who you sound like right now? You sound **_**just like Ianto** _**did the night that Lisa turned **_**on him**_**!"**_

Jack gasped in dumbfounded shock over her statement.

"This situation is nothing like that. Lisa had finally succumbed to her cybernetic programming and would have destroyed humanity if she had been allowed to escape. If Mitchell is to be believed, vampires and other supernatural creatures have always been part of our civilization. He'll learn to adapt just like others of his kind."

"_**Don't the others of **_**his** _**kind, feed off of humans?"**_

"He doesn't have to feed on blood to live Gwen!" Jack raised his voice as he started to succumb to his frustration, "He can get along just fine without it. Mitchell said..."

"_**Mitchell said, Mitchell said..."**_ Gwen mocked angrily, _**"And **_**exactly** _**what do we know about Mitchell and his friends huh, Jack? We stopped investigating them after the attack at the hospital. How do we know that they aren't more involved with all of those poor people dying than they're willing to admit?"**_

"What are you getting at?"

"_**I'm afraid that you have lost your objectivity on this case Jack. Maybe someone **_**outside **_**of Torchwood needs to see what exactly going on in Bristol?"**_ She threatened feeling like this was the only way for her to get him to listen to _what_ she was saying.

"Is that a threat, Gwen?" He asked quietly, his voice as cold as ice, "Because, rest assured, if _anything_ happens to those roommates or Ianto because you went tattle-telling to outsiders, I'm going to hold _you_ personally responsible. And believe me, losing your position with Torchwood will be the _least_ of your worries, little girl!" he snarled into the phone, sounding more like the person he'd been a long time ago than the present person he was now.

"_**W-what are you saying Jack?"**_ she stuttered, suddenly unsure of herself.

"I'm saying that you better stop threatening me. After Ianto has fully recovered he will _still_ be a fully functioning member of this team, period. Whether or not _you_ will still be one is up to you," He quickly disconnected the call before she could reply.

He took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure before he continued his descent to the cells.

"_**Uh...Jack?"**_ Owen quietly asked over the comm. _**"You know Tosh and I heard every word of what was said. Do you want us to do anything?"**_ He asked dreading the Captain's reply.

"Just monitor her communications for now. Hopefully, she will calm down and not make good on any of her threats," Jack said firmly.

"_**What if she does Jack? What should we do then?"**_

"You, unfortunately, know the answer to that question, Owen," Jack sighed as he began to walk again, "For her sake though, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid," He said as he approached the outer door to the cells.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat_**  
**_**Pairing:**Jack/Ianto**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Torchwood/Being Human Crossover**  
Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to the BBC.

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

Ianto lay curled up in a tight ball on the bench inside his cell. The sheet that he had wrapped around himself earlier was now bunched up on the floor near the bench and is arms were tightly wrapped around his naked torso. He was weeping openly, utterly destroyed over his situation. He was unsure of what was hurting him more, his raging thirst for blood or the bitter conversation he had just overheard between Jack and Gwen.

'_Looks like super hearing is another one of my new abilities. Isn't that just perfect?' _He thought bleakly to himself as he continued to sob, '_Gwen's right, Jack has no idea what he's done. I don't want to be like this... I don't want to be a monster. I won't end up like the others and become a killer to live. I'll just have to make Jack listen to reason and end this.'_

Four cells down, Janet sat cowed in the corner clutching her head in her hands moaning in distress.

'_Even Janet knows I'm a monster now and she's terrified of me,' _He thought to himself as he continued to sob in depressed and hopeless despair.

A few moments later Jack entered the room. He noticed Janet's unusual behaviour as he made his way past towards Ianto's cell. She was behaving much like Ianto did when he first came in contact with the roommates in Bristol. Jack was unsure what he could do to relieve her distress other than get the young vampire to calm down and leave the cell area.

When he reached Ianto's cell the sight before him of Ianto crying curled up in a ball almost broke his heart. He was completely unprepared for when the young vampire suddenly launched himself from his curled up position on the bench to bodily impact against the cell door in a depression-filled rage.

"Damn it Jack! Why? why would you let this happen? You shouldn't have let me live... I _don't want to be_ like this," He shouted as he pounded on the, advanced version of plexiglass, door with his fist, "I love you but that doesn't give you the right to play God with _my life_! I don't know what you thought you were doing!" He continued to pound on the cell door with his fist causing it to reverberate and the pins in the hinges to start to bend under the continued assault of the angered vampire.

"_**You really need to calm him down before he breaks the cell door Jack!"**_ Owen snapped into Jack's ear via comm. _**"It looks like he's a lot stronger than a weevil and he's too upset right now not to hurt you!"**_

The distraught vampire suddenly stopped pounding on the cell door with a confused look on his face, "Is that Owen I can hear?" He asked suddenly much calmer; probably from a bout of curiosity over hearing Owen's unforgettable voice.

"Yes, it is. Both Owen and Tosh are monitoring us through the CCTV at Tosh's flat," Jack answered slowly, "You can hear them?"

Upon discovering that he was being watched Ianto suddenly seemed to consciously realise that he was naked and slowly backed away from the cell door, he ignored Jack's question as he slowly made his way over to the bench. Seeming much calmer he sat back down on the bench he picked up the discarded sheet and wrapped it back around his waist, tying it loosely so his modesty could be hidden from view.

"Ianto... sweetheart I know you're angry with me right now and you have every right to be. But at the time I didn't have any way of asking your permission. We had to make the choice for you," Jack said as Ianto glared at him from the bench.

"Now I want you get dressed and have something to eat. When you're calmer we are going to discuss your new condition, _together_; as a team," He said as he pressed a button on his wrist strap to unlock the cell door.

"No Jack! I won't feed from you!" Ianto said flinging himself to the farthest corner of his cell. He was surprised when the immortal opened the cell door only far enough to place the bag and thermos he was holding into the cell. He then quickly stepped back out of the cell and re-locked the door with his wrist strap.

"I'm not asking you to drink my blood. Owen is working on a blood substitute for you to try. I know this first batch isn't going to be all that tasty. But if it works well enough we'll be able to _tweak_ the formula to be more pleasant for you to drink."

"_**You need to sell it better than that Jack."**_ Owen snapped in Jack's ear, _**"We want him to **_**encourage** _**him to drink it,remember."**_

"It's okay guys, I'm willing try anything to stop this hunger," Ianto said sadly from his corner.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes. So you can get dressed and eat in peace. I've left you a comm. on top of your clothes so you can talk with us, when you're ready to," Jack said sadly as he stepped away from Ianto's cell.

Ianto didn't move from his corner until he heard Jack walking back up the stairs towards the centre of the hub. He then quickly rushed to the cell door and grabbed the thermos that Jack left him. He could smell the stench of the liquid inside without even opening the container.

'_It doesn't matter if it smells bad, just as long as it stops this pain,'_ He thought to himself as he quickly opened to container. After loosening the thermos' pouring/drinking system he gagged involuntarily. He continued to dry-heave as he poured the thick steaming liquid into the thermos cup, _'This will be better than feeding off people... I'm sure of it.'_

He took a large swig of the thick, steamy liquid and then suddenly wished he hadn't. He found it difficult to swallow without retching. But the only other option would be to spit it out which wouldn't help his hunger, '_Think of it like medicine... if you drink enough of it, the pain will go away,' _He continued to tell himself that as he drained the cup.

He then moved back to the bench and sat down. Closing his eyes, he pressed the back of the hand holding the now empty cup against his mouth in a vain attempt not to vomit. After a few minutes, much to his surprise the hard knot of pain in his stomach began to loosen.

Once again he poured himself another cup of the vile liquid and quickly swallowed it down in one large gulp. In less than 10 minutes the pain in his stomach had vanished and he felt his fangs retract without him having to consciously make them. Although he couldn't see his own reflection he assumed that his eyes were back to their original blue and he no longer looked like a crazed, soulless monster.

Although he didn't really want to, he poured himself a third cup and quickly drank it down as well.

Much to his surprise the cold, numbness he had been feeling in his hands and feet slowly faded and he now felt almost normal.

Feeling more human now, he sealed up the thermos and placed it on the bench. He then grabbed the bag containing his clothes and comm. and finally dressed himself making sure his modesty was hidden from direct sight of the cameras; Even though he knew that Tosh and Owen couldn't see him in his current state.

After a few minutes the now fully-clothed vampire placed the comm. in his ear, but didn't switch on his microphone. As he folded up the sheet that had earlier served as his death shroud and placed it in the now empty shopping bag, he listened to his teammates discuss his condition amongst themselves.

They were pretty sure the blood substitute was working but, they were beginning to become upset over Ianto's continued silence. He could hear Jack and Tosh quietly sobbing over the comm. which made his earlier anger over what he had taken as his friends' betrayal melt away and be replaced by guilt.

He felt bad about making everyone worry, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face them yet. They wanted the old Ianto... the quiet, selfless butler/archivist who unselfishly spent most of his time taking care of the team; a man who'd willingly sacrifice his own happiness to make others happy. And he didn't know if he could be that anymore. Deep down he was sure he couldn't. Would the others still want to help him if he began to act differently? Besides, what if Gwen was right and he suddenly lost control of himself and turned on them like Lisa? What would happen then?

Ianto sat in the cell for almost an hour unsure of what to next. His head filled with unanswerable questions as he spiralled deeper into a confused depression. He was so upset he was barely aware of Jack slowly coming back down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat_**  
**_**Pairing:**Jack/Ianto**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Torchwood/Being Human Crossover**  
Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to the BBC.

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

Jack found Ianto calmly sitting on the bench in his cell. He had his legs pulled up in front of him and he was resting his chin on his knees. It was evident that Ianto had been crying again as he wiped away the tears from his eyes as the immortal approached the cell's door. Dressed in his less formal jeans, jumper and trainers he looked like a teenager. It was bitter reminder to Jack of just how tragically young his lover was.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stared at the face of his lover-turned-vampire.

"Much better, thank you," The young vampire quietly admitted, "It seems Owen's _vile_ concoction works great; it's like a medieval remedy, but I haven't felt any pain for awhile now."

The pair sadly looked at each other through the plexiglass. Ianto switched on his comm. "I'm so sorry everyone. I listened in to your conversation earlier and I hate that I made all of you worry about me. I just wasn't sure what to say to all of you. I'm grateful for your help, really I am. But, I'm not even sure if I really want to live like this."

_**"Don't say that Ianto. We couldn't bear to lose you again,"**_ Tosh whispered suddenly over the comm. Her voice sounded hoarse as though she'd been crying a lot, _'which she has been of course… over me,'_ Ianto thought.

He could hear Owen trying to comfort her; whispering the need for her to be strong so they could help _him_ cope with his changed circumstances. He could feel the worry radiating off of Jack in waves and Janet was still softly moaning in distress from her cell_, 'Everyone's hurt and upset and it's all my fault,'_he thought to himself as he covered his face with his hands and felt tears start to fall from his eyes again.

Jack gave Ianto a few minutes to vent his tears of frustration before he pressed his wrist-strap, opened the door and entered the cell.

"What are you doing Jack?" He shouted in a distressed tone, as the immortal approached him.

"You've spent the better part of the evening down here crying and its time you came back upstairs with me and had some dinner," Jack said firmly, grasping Ianto's cold hand and pulling him off of the bench.

"But...but it's not safe. I could have hurt you earlier..." Ianto gasped in protest as he tried to pull away from the older man.

"But you didn't, did you?" Jack countered as he refused to let go of Ianto's wrist; it seemed that Ianto wasn't aware of his super-strength or Jack doubted he'd ever manage to get him out of the cell, "When you felt yourself losing control you came down here. You could have hurt me but, you chose not to. You're stronger than you think and with our help you can live an almost _normal_ life, if you're just willing to try."

"But what if I can't keep in control of myself? What then Jack? Your immortal but, what if I hurt one of the others on the team or, God forbid, a civilian? I need to stay in here; it's safer this way..."

"Ianto, I want you to listen to me," The immortal said looking deeply into the vampire's eyes, "I know you're scared and upset, but forcing yourself to stay down here in this cold and lonely cell isn't going to change the fact that you're going to have to come to grips with what's happened to you." Jack said as he firmly held onto Ianto's hand, "Believe it or not, I know what it's like to have an outside force completely screw up your life and be absolutely helpless to change it back," Jack's voice cracked slightly with emotion but he took a breath and carried on talking, "Now I could just leave you here all alone to wallow in misery. And you can spend the next few days hating yourself, hating me and pining for your lost humanity. But in the end do you know what it will change? Not one damn thing!"

Ianto stood there looking at Jack in shocked disbelief. After a few seconds he pulled the older man into a shy hug. Jack wrapped his arms around the young vampire and tightened his embrace. The pair held each other for several minutes before pulling away.

"Now, I have slaved all evening over a hot microwave and the dinner waiting for us upstairs is getting colder by the minute," Jack teased as he led a very hesitant Ianto out of the cell.

"What if I have another incident?"

"_**You should be fine for at least the next four to six hours,"**_ Owen piped up via the comm. _**"That should give you enough time to enjoy your meal and rest a little bit before you need to consume a couple more cups of my vile concoction. Hopefully in the next few weeks we'll be able to set up a schedule that will help you feel more in control of your cravings."**_

Jack slowly began to lead Ianto back upstairs to the center of the hub, "I'm not promising that the next several months will be easy, because trust me, they won't be. But you need to remember you're not alone in this. Everyone will be here to help you adjust to your new life. You simply have to be willing to let us help you.

Once the pair was back upstairs, Jack went into the kitchenette, and grabbed the bowl of salad and handed it to Ianto with instructions for him to go upstairs to the conference room where he had already set the table for their dinner.

He then went back into the kitchenette to check on the Sheppard's Pie. As he predicted, it had cooled while he was downstairs with Ianto. As he punched in the additional re-heating time into the microwave, he wondered if he was pushing Ianto too hard.

'_He's barely had a few hours to adjust to the idea of being turned into a vampire. And here you are, forcing him to accept his condition like its some type of medical disorder. That all he needs to do is take a couple of cups of Owen's formula and everything will be just fine, when deep down, you know it won't be that simple at all,' _Jack thought bitterly to himself.

Jack was pulled away from his thoughts by the sudden ring of his cellphone. Pulling it out of his pocket he glanced at the caller-ID. _'Damn it Gwen! You're not interrupting our dinner with your nonsense!' _He thought to himself as he set his phone to vibrate.

She had been calling every half-hour now since their earlier blow-up. And regardless of whether she was calling to apologize or to continue their earlier argument, it really didn't matter. Jack had had a bellyful of her self-righteous attitude for one day. He'd speak to her in the morning once he had a proper amount of time to cool off.

Minutes later the ding of the microwave announced that dinner was ready once again. Jack carefully pulled the tired looking frozen entree from the oven, _'Hopefully this stuff tastes better than it looks,'_ He sighed to himself as he carried the casserole upstairs to have dinner with Ianto.

'_Now comes the hard part, trying to get Ianto used to the idea of eating meat again,' _He thought to himself as he made his way to the conference room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: **Chaosdablkcat_**  
**_**Pairing:**Jack/Ianto**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Torchwood/Being Human Crossover**  
Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to the BBC.

**Beta Read By: **Kaseykc

"Dinner is served!" Jack called out in a jovial manor as he entered the conference room. He found Ianto already sitting at the table, sneaking choice bits out of the salad.

Much like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. Ianto pulled his hand out of salad bowl and quickly gobbled his pilfered morsel, "Sorry," he said sheepishly, as he chewed on his cherry tomato, "But I'm really hungry."

"It's not surprising you haven't had anything for the last few days," Jack reminded him as he placed the entree on the table.

"Eww...Sheppard's Pie, Jack?" Asked the young vampire as he childishly made a face at the prospects of eating the meaty casserole.

"This isn't open for discussion Ianto, you're going to have to increase your protein content to abate your _appetites_ and whether you like it or not, that means meat is back on the menu," Said Jack in an authoritative tone.

He then served them both a large portion of Sheppard's Pie and salad. In complete contrast to his normally slow and proper eating style; Ianto quickly wolfed down his salad in a matter of moments. It was obvious to Jack that he had eaten so fast he couldn't have really tasted anything.

"Do you mind if I finish off what's left in the salad bowl?"

"Go ahead," Jack nodded as he tried to avoid letting his frustration get the better of him.

Ianto hadn't so much as _looked at_ his portion of Sheppard's Pie, much to Jack's annoyance. Sure it wasn't the prettiest dish he'd ever been served, but it tasted okay for a microwave entree. And he knew the salad wasn't going to be near enough food to satisfy the vampire's hunger.

"You should try the Sheppard's Pie, Ianto. It's pretty tasty," He said trying to be encouraging; but he knew that Ianto wasn't going to touch the meat just because he said so.

"Stop talking to me like me like I'm a five year old, Jack," Ianto snapped after he swallowed a mouthful of salad.

"Then quit acting like one and eat _all_ your dinner." Jack teased back as Ianto scowled at him.

Ianto rolled his eyes and continued to eat _only_ the salad off of his plate.

Jack watched as Ianto quickly polished off his second portion of salad. He then looked longingly at the pile of uneaten salad on Jack's plate.

"You're not getting a bit of my salad, Ianto," Jack said firmly as Ianto blushed slightly.

"I don't want your salad, Jack," The young vampire muttered as he quickly put his eyes back on his own plate ashamed at being caught.

"If you're still hungry, there's that huge portion of Sheppard's Pie getting cold on your plate," Jack smiled kindly.

"I'm too full to eat the Sheppard's Pie," Ianto mumbled stubbornly under his breath.

"Sure you are," Jack nodded patronizingly, knowing full well that Ianto was still starving. He then deliberately finished eating the last few bits of salad off of his plate.

"Oh...before I forget to tell you, Owen has left you a dossier on your desk explaining everything Mitchell said you'd need to know about being a vampire. It's mostly a how to guide for keeping yourself safe and out of the public eye. It's not all that informative, but it's all we have to use as a reference. You can give it a look over after dinner," Jack added as he watched Ianto's reaction.

"Oh... okay," Ianto replied in an unenthusiastic tone not really paying much attention to what Jack was saying. He was still famished but didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing it. He had not eaten meat since that day at the village in Breacon Beacons and he didn't plan to start now. Ianto knew he was being silly but he was already tired of Jack talking to him like a child.

Jack noticed that Ianto was now pushing the cheesy potatoes off of the lamb stew portion of the casserole. And after a small taste-test, he devoured the potatoes (once he was convinced they weren't contaminated with the taste of the stew). It was a small step but Jack growing more, and more upset with Ianto's immature behaviour.

Mitchell had suggested that there would be times that Ianto's behaviour would now mimic that of a small child. At the time Jack didn't believe him. Ianto had always acted far more mature than his actual age. And Jack had assumed he would still maintain his mature demeanour. But as he watched his lover childishly push the lamb stew portion of his casserole on his plate with his fork. He knew Mitchell was being proven right.

"You know you can push that Sheppard's Pie around that plate all night if you want to. You still need to eat it."

Ianto suddenly gave Jack a murderous look.

"_**Oi, Teaboy! As your doctor I'm telling you better eat every morsel off of that plate or you're going to wish you had,"**_ Owen suddenly snapped it their ears via their comm.

"Oh and why is that?" Ianto snapped back childishly, scowling at nothing in particular.

"_**Well when you read the dossier you'll see that you're going to have to increase your food intake to maintain control of your condition. Now you can eat that perfectly good lamb stew sitting on your plate or you can have a couple extra cups of my vile concoction in which the beef stock it contains is the least offensive ingredient!"**_

If it had been possible Jack could have sworn Ianto went two shades paler, "Your blood substitute contains beef stock?"

"_**Oh yes... beef stock and a whole laundry list of other gross and discussing proteins and vitamins-"**_ Owen smirked as he listened to Ianto's silent shock and repulsion.

"_**That's quite enough Owen. We're supposed to be encouraging him to eat not making him nauseous,"**_ Tosh suddenly cut-in as she gave the doctor a hard slap on the arm.

Ianto was fuming. How dare they trick him into eating meat products without telling him!

Tosh continued to speak, her voice soft and soothing as well as reasonable, _**"Ianto, sweetheart, think of it this way. If you don't consume enough protein through food, you're going to have to get it from another source. So what's more disgusting to you? Starting to eat meat again or feeding on **__**humans?"**_

Leave it to Tosh to have the right way to approach Ianto. All she had to do was simply asked the right question. Ianto began to eat small forkfuls of his remaining Sheppard's Pie. After a few minutes he finished up his plate and much to Jack's surprise asked for seconds.

"It's not really that bad. It's just the idea of eating meat is kind of gross after all of these months," He mumbled through a mouthful of the now barely warm casserole.

Ianto knew deep down that his friends only wanted what was best for him. He didn't know why it seemed that he suddenly had no control over his emotions. It was if he was some kind of hormonal teenager once again. He desperately hoped that this was a temporary side-effect of his transformation. He was beginning to find his constant mood-swings quite tiresome.

"_**At-a-boy Ianto, the more protein you consume through regular food. The less of my vile concoction you'll have to drink,"**_ Owen snarked over the comm.

"Oh joys," Ianto said unenthusiastically as he finished his second helping of Sheppard's Pie.

Jack was simply delighted that the meal was over and hadn't ended in tears, or bloodshed. In no time he and Ianto had gathered up the dirty dishes and were making their way back down to the kitchenette, when Ianto suddenly became repulsed over the odour of Owen's blood substitute as it bubbled away in the crock-pot on the counter.

With his improved sense of smell he couldn't stand to be in the same area as it was without gagging. So Owen suggested that Jack move the crock-pot to an unused table in the farthest corner of his medical bay. That way even though Ianto would still be able to smell it, it wouldn't be so strong as to make him sick and he would still be able to use the kitchenette.

While Jack was moving the offensive brew and finishing the washing up, he suggested that Ianto use the time to review the dossier that Owen had left for him. He mentioned they would have dessert later when they were both done.

Reluctantly Ianto made his way to his small desk down in the archives. He was afraid of what possible limitations his new lifestyle would mean. Mitchell had hinted that it was possible to live an almost _normal_ life as a vampire, but Ianto was still doubtful. He hoped that this mysterious dossier would help dissipate his fears.


End file.
